1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a manufacturing method for a semiconductor device, an electronic component, a circuit substrate, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recently, electronic components including surface acoustic wave elements (hereinafter abbreviated as ‘SAW element’) as, for example, resonators and band filters are used in electronic apparatuses such as mobile telephones and television receivers.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-290184 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-290200 disclose examples of techniques relating to electronic components including SAW elements.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-290184 discloses a technique relating to an electronic component package in which a SAW element and an integrated circuit driving and controlling the SAW element are arranged in the same space.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-290200 discloses a technique relating to an electronic component package in which a SAW element is packaged on a first substrate and an integrated circuit is packaged on a second substrate.
Requests to miniaturize electronic apparatuses in which electronic components including SAW elements are packaged are being accompanied by requests to miniaturize electronic components including semiconductor devices and electronic apparatuses, on which electronic elements such as SAW elements are packaged.
However, the configuration disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-290184 is difficult to miniaturize, since the SAW element and the integrated circuit are arranged in parallel.
Similarly, the configuration disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-290200 is difficult to make thin (small), since the first substrate on which the SAW element is packaged, and the second substrate on which the integrated circuit is packaged, are superimposed.
In addition to electronic components including SAW elements, there are also demands for smaller electronic components including electronic elements which require airtight sealing, such as crystal oscillators, and piezoelectric oscillators, and piezoelectric tuning-forks.